24fandomcom-20200223-history
BXJ Technologies
BXJ Technologies was a multinational industrial corporation founded by Phillip Bauer, and later headed by Phillip's son Graem as CEO. A significant amount of its resources were reserved for energy production. Graem and a small cabal of other BXJ executives orchestrated the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy to enhance America's economic and military presence in central Asia. The plan backfired during Day 5 and during a cover-up, BXJ was complicit in the murders and attempted killings of Americans, including the assassination of former president David Palmer, as well as the frameup of ex-CTU agent Jack Bauer for this and other crimes. The company had shelter corporations which owned oil leases all along the West Coast, and one of these oil rigs was used as a rendezvous point by Phillip at the close of Day 6. Before Day 6 The company was founded by Phillip Bauer, who devoted much of his life to fostering its growth. His son Graem became an executive, and Phillip intended Jack to be an employee as well, but Jack wanted to find his own way in life, and turned his back on his father and the company in favor of military service, and later CTU. BXJ obtained nuclear weapons, including at least five suitcase nuclear devices, from a former Soviet general named Dmitri Gredenko for the purpose of dismantling them and recycling their components into nuclear energy production. The deal did not go as planned, however. Gredenko's old friend Anatoly Markov was part of the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy of Day 5, and knew Phillip Bauer's role. Markov and Gredenko (both Russian ultranationalists) used this information and blackmailed the Bauers into stealing five of the suitcase nukes back to them. To protect BXJ, Graem personally discussed the details of the illicit transfer with Gredenko. The Bauers did not know that Gredenko and Markov were orchestrating a plot to sell the bombs to radical Islamist terrorists led by Abu Fayed, who would strike targets in America with their help. When the connection between Phillip Bauer and Dmitri Gredenko was eventually uncovered by CTU Los Angeles, Graem tried to divert suspicion from himself and his father by pinning most of the blame on a lower member of the conspiracy, the independent contractor Darren McCarthy. Day 6 Though the triggers on each bomb had been removed, Fayed had found both a replacement trigger and an engineer to set the first nuke off in Valencia, and as of 11:55 AM, had found a second technician to activate the rest. All of these resources were located by Darren McCarthy and his contact. Phillip Bauer stated that once he realzed what Gredenko had done, and that Fayed had the nukes, he and Graem began searching for them and the bombs, hoping to find them before the authorities did, to protect BXJ and themselves from being implicated in the events. When Phillip orchestrated a plot for safe passage to China with his unwilling grandson, Josh Bauer, he rendezvoused with the Chinese on one of the oil rigs which was leased by one of BXJ's shelter corporations. The platform was leveled by missiles from two F-18 Hornets in a successful attempt by the US government to destroy a Russian FB subcircuit board. Employees * Phillip Bauer - founder * Graem Bauer - former chief executive officer * Robert Joseph - consultant and co-conspirator in the Day 5 conspiracy * Liddy - security chief at the Bauer mansion and the go-between for mercenaries * Ron - co-conspirator in the Day 5 conspiracy See also * Dmitri Gredenko * Darren McCarthy Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6 Category:Businesses Category:Organizations * *